1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel system and methodology for providing information with respect to electronic entertainment and more particularly to an information program content guide which provides for related services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various text based systems for providing information on television shows and the like are now available. However, these devices and/or printed publications are rather limited in their scope. Systems such as the VCR+™ system which employs information found in a local newspaper, provides a code based system which requires that the manual codes printed in a newspaper be entered into a VCR to allow automatic programming of the VCR. This system however, does not allow for an interactive link of the flexibility that is demanded or needed by users at the present time. This invention expands upon, and provides a significant improvement over, the text based preprinted information systems and further provides a mechanism by which additional related services and information can be provided to a user.
Other computer and electronic based systems, such as would be found on a cable system, suffer from various other problems, such as a lack of interactivity and the ability to provide interactive links or for the information to be updated in an easy manner.